


Humbug

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus isn't the only one with acute senses.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Humbug

**Author's Note:**

> Remus isn't the only one with acute senses.

**Title:** Humbug  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #238: Bah Humbug  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Remus isn't the only one with acute senses.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Humbug

~

“Bah! Who does one have to sacrifice to get a humbug around here?” Severus grumbled, rummaging through the staff sweet jar.

Remus looked up from his book. “All right, Severus?”

“Someone’s hogging the humbugs.” Severus glared at Remus. “Have you seen anything?”

Shaking his head, Remus said, “What about a caramel, or perhaps some chocolate?”

“Unacceptable,” Severus snapped. “I don’t ask much at the holidays. It shouldn’t be impossible to obtain a simple sweet.”

“Mints?”

“I want humbugs.”

“I could suck you off.”

Severus blinked, moving closer. “I...that might be acceptable.”

“Really?” Remus grinned.

Severus smirked. “Indeed, humbug breath.”

~


End file.
